Ralphie the Fire King
Ralphie Gothel, is the second oldest son (so far) of Mother Gothel, The Mother of Villains, and Hades, Lord of the Underworld, but like Kronk and Rapunzel he has a heart of gold, just made mistakes because of a broken heart, cause by the sacrifice he had to do for his beloved Queen Elsa. Ralphie has the powers of flames, means he can create fire, flames, lava, magma, and with just one touch he can melt and burn things, this midas-touch was a cursed cause by his uncle, The All Mighty Zeus, even if Ralphie didn't want to Melt or Burn others, he had no choice, fortunaly Elsa gave Ralphie powerful gloves, the same gloves her parents gave too her when she was a child, back when she couldn't control her ice powers, thankfully she leared to control it now she's helping Ralphie with his cursed and teach him how to control it. Ralphie is still in hiding from King Triton, The gods of mount olympus and the rest of the world, because the world is not ready to welcome him, so as much as it breaks their hearts, the ohanas keeps Ralphie hidden from the world, Ralphie is hidden with best little buddy, Stitch, his mentor pal, Iago, Marahute the gigantic eagle Marahute and his old friends, Jack Sparrow, Baloo, Bagheera, Wilbur the Albatross, Louis, Chip and Dale Trivia *Ralphie had his own adventure team, which include Selena Gomez, Stitch, Mushu, The Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, Wilbur, Louis, Chip & Dale, Copper & Tod, Mike & Sulley and Pippi Longstocking, (this was way before The Ohanas were created) *Raphie has more than fire power, he can also transform, duplicate himself and ghost (meaning if you attack him, you or your weapon just goes through him) *Ralphie is one of the darkest villains too ever reformed *Ralphie may have dark villains for parents, Hades his father, Gothel his mother, but he have such a good, strong heart too become good *Ralphie's favorite food is Apples, Water Melons, French Fries, Chicken Sandwhich (add tomatos) and of course Chocolate *Ralphie's favorite drinks is Coca-Cola and Orange Juice, he's obssesd with OJ's *Ralphie will soon have a love triangle between Elsa and Selena, but he really loves Elsa but feeling bad for Selena *Ralphie's likes and interest are going on adventures, protecting the ones he love, helping Elsa too remember him and the love they shared, comedy movies, pulling jokes & pranks, learning more powers with new ways too use them and of course The Ohanas *Ralphie's dislikes are the mistakes he done in the past, seeing any harmed on the ones he love, a certain boy singer & other boy bands, pranks on him and when he gets too angry and can't control his powers. Gallery Elsa's surprise kiss for Ralphie.png|Elsa's surprise kiss for Ralphie Elsa and Ralphie's True Love Kiss.png|Elsa and Ralphie's True Love Kiss Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kings Category:Traitors Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Misfits Category:In love heroes